


【冲神】车

by Minimushr



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimushr/pseuds/Minimushr
Summary: 小学生文笔，人物ooc，慎戳
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 11





	【冲神】车

“从一开始，她就不是神流或者什么分身。”总悟握紧手中的剑。不远处的集装箱硝烟硝烟四起，被巨大的冲击力撞出的凹陷中，少女的四肢忽然伸展开来。

“是吧，神乐？”看着从浓烟中疾步杀来的神乐，总悟嘶吼着用剑接下了对方的拳头。

“说什么下次见面一定会变成宇宙最强，还不是我的手下败将。”神乐坐在港口的边沿，将腿搭下，眼神望着海平面，向旁边的男人说道。

“你应该庆幸我没有痛下杀手，要不然你的胳膊就不是被刺一刀这么简单了。”总悟站在神乐身边，脱下自己沾着血迹的黑色外套，扔下一卷绷带。“你是回来等那个人的吗。”

神乐只是盯着远处天际的分界线，既没有捡起那卷绷带，也没有回应总悟的话。 半晌，她才开口道

“笨蛋由一个笨蛋去等就好了。”

身体被怀里穿着旗袍的少女压制着，紧紧贴在墙壁上。

“你刚刚的意思不会说，是为我回来的吧。”总悟一手带上自己屋子的房门，一手搂住神乐的腰间，转身掌握主动权。冰冷的房间顿时充斥着暧昧的气息，总悟低头轻咬住对方的耳廓，用舌头细细舔过后轻含住耳垂，在她耳边含糊不清地低语道。

“听说你切腹了，准备在你的棺材上给你砸块巨石好好吊唁你一下呢。”双手环上对方的脖颈，一腿挤进对方的双腿间。“结果不幸地发现某人还活着，真是苦恼啊。”神乐微微侧过头，让发烫的耳朵逃离对方的玩弄，然后将嘴唇送上，吻住了总悟。

对方的主动让总悟有些意外，但随即反应过来。将对方放在自己股间的腿用手掰到自己腰旁，然后将神乐一把抱起，紧紧压在墙上，激烈且色情地加深了这个吻。

唇舌的相交加重了两人的呼吸，总悟眯眼看着对方开始迷离的表情，眼中的情欲又重了一分。舌头交缠着对方的，来不及吞咽的津液顺着下颚顺势流下，在脖颈和衣襟上留下暧昧的痕迹。

一手稳稳托住对方，一手开始从腰间往下滑，从大腿抚摸过，找到了旗袍扣所在的地方。“是就在这还是去床上。”总悟轻咬住神乐的下唇，看着对方微微发红的双眼，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在刚刚激吻过还有些红肿的唇瓣上，右手开始缓缓一颗颗向上解开扣子，语气低沉而咸湿。

“我好想你。”神乐没有回答总悟的问题，而是轻揪住他的衣领，将头靠在对方的肩上，轻轻喘息道。

总悟眼神一暗，后退一步把对方带离墙壁，随即转身将人压在玄关冰冷的地板上，一手有些粗暴地继续扯开旗袍剩下的为数不多的纽扣，一手撑在对方头旁，俯下半身，在对方耳边命令道 “China，替我脱衣服。”

神乐被对方娴熟的吻搅得有些缺氧，张口试图努力呼吸氧气，却被刚刚这句话弄得更加晕沉。旗袍的最后一颗扣子终于也被解下，大片雪白的肌肤展露在对方眼底。神乐看着对方赤裸裸的目光，感觉暴露出来的地方如火烧一般。她勉强支起有些脱力的半身，两人的气息靠得更近。总悟低头沉着眸，看几乎贴在自己怀里的少女正用发软的手费力地解着自己白色衬衫的纽扣，在对方为自己褪去时配合地将身体向前倾，与对方的身体完全贴在了一起。没有一丝缝隙，触碰到的地方变得火烫。

好热。

久违的肌肤相亲让总悟的理智快断了线。他在做爱方面和作战一样，向来不是一个懂得隐忍克制的人。一手紧紧搂住身下人柔软的腰身，一手往上找到了对方的乳首。总悟松开对方的双唇，然后低头含住了那颗小小的挺立着的粉色。

“啊…！”神乐被突如其来的刺激出声，随即又觉得有些羞耻地用手捂住嘴，牙齿咬住自己的指腹，呻吟断断续续地从指缝中漏出。总悟用牙轻轻咬住敏感的凸起，用舌尖挑逗着乳尖。粗糙的舌面一次次来回划过敏感的乳首，齿尖偶尔不经意的摩擦激起更大的刺激，如电流般一阵阵从胸前穿过直达尾椎。湿意在下体如要流出来般缓慢浸开，本来合身舒适的底裤如今紧紧贴在股间，勾勒出淫靡的凹凸。“啊，啊…别，快停下…”神乐松开原本死死捂住自己嘴的双手，放弃了对声音的防守，转而将手搭在总悟的肩上轻推对方，似乎是想让他停下，手指却又紧紧捏着，一副欲拒还还的模样。

“……我还想耐心把前戏做好的，结果你这样的表情，不就是在催促我早点吃了你吗。”总悟抬起头，看对方嘴唇微启，低声娇喘着的样子。嘴角还有刚刚激吻留下的津液的痕迹，和被情欲染红的眼眶。“啧。”看到神乐的这副模样，又一股热流向下腹汇聚。从刚才就开始的紧绷感开始愈发让人无法忍受。总悟直起身，双腿跪在神乐身旁，“咔嚓”一声，解开了系在腰间的皮带扣。神乐红着脸看对方饶有趣味地盯着自己，同时缓缓抽出皮带，仿佛狼在捕获猎物前最后的试探。

褪下外裤，白色布料内包裹着的凶器鼓鼓囊囊。总悟伸手摸向神乐股间的位置，指尖触到的湿黏让他不禁呼吸粗重出来。双手帮对方脱下最后的遮挡，强势地抓住不安扭动的脚踝将其分开。现在少女湿润的穴口彻底暴露在了总悟眼前。“这么湿了啊，还想着需要多准备一会儿的。”总悟笑着观察神乐半捂着脸，羞耻的表情，伸出一根手指，探入了湿润的穴口。

“啊！”手指埋入的一瞬间神乐如同缺氧的鱼般拱起身体，却无意间把对方送得更深。异物入侵的感觉让腰下意识扭动起来，想要挣脱的样子在对方看起来分明是在邀请的姿态。“这么心急吗？”总悟轻笑一声，随即又顺着润滑的液体伸入两根手指。

很久没有经历过床事的小穴此时已经被手指撑开，填充的满满盈盈。一股酸胀感让神乐不由地有些害怕，她想往后躲，却被人捏住了腰身。“别怕，放松。”总悟看出了神乐的恐惧，用空出的手轻轻拍了拍对方的后背，随即在股间找到了一处隐秘在花瓣间的小小突起，用手指温柔地按压上去，轻轻搓揉起来。熟悉又陌生的快感忽然随着总悟的动作阵阵从下身传来，被按揉的地方又酸又痒，穴口也不由自主的随着对方的节奏一下下吸吮起插在之中的手指。湿滑的液体从内壁分泌出打在总悟的手指上，屁股也随着自己的动作缓缓摆动。总悟勾了勾嘴角，本来按耐着没有动作的手指向上微微弯曲了一些，模拟着性交的样子抽插起来。液体噗凑的水声，交杂着少女嗯啊呻吟的声音，每一次抽插手指都带出一些液体，积在身下的地板上，形成了一块小小的水滩。

手指被嫩肉如同小嘴般紧紧吸住，直到抽出都有些困难。总悟只感到呼吸粗重，脑袋里除了吃掉面前的这份美餐再别无他想。脱去自己的最后一件衣物，红紫色涨着青筋的凶器弹了出来，打在神乐的大腿上，把神乐烫得一瑟缩。

“我要进来了，”总悟抽出埋在对方股间的手指，上面沾着的粘稠发亮的淫靡液体令人心神荡漾，“你稍微忍着点。”

将自己的那根抵在了神乐的穴口，在口外摩擦着让端头都沾上了液体，然后终于在入口处停住，一点点缓慢又坚定地挺了进去。

“痛——啊！”很久未被侵入的小穴吞下了熟悉的粗大，滚烫而又随着血液跳动的感觉此刻就在自己的身体里。总悟用力环抱住神乐，将头埋进对方的颈窝之中，好久没有过的紧致压迫让他有些爽得喘不过气。神乐也紧紧抱住总悟的背脊，大口呼吸试图让自己赶快放松下来，适应此刻体内的酸胀。“……抱歉。”用力缩紧着的穴肉终于绞得总悟再没有耐心等待，他用手握住神乐的腰，开始在这让人迷失的沼泽中用力抽插起来。

失去理智的交欢毫无技巧，总悟只是依照着自己的本能一次又一次将自己送到神乐的深处。肉体撞击的声音和神乐逐渐崩溃的呻吟，娇喘混在一块，神乐被动地承受着身上这个人所带给她的欢愉，与偶尔插到极致时体内的胀痛。“还不够深。”七荤八素中神乐似乎听到了这一句，随即就被捉起翻了身，跪趴在地板上，感受到身后的男人紧紧贴着自己，忽然狠狠挺进到了之前未有的最深处。“啊！”神乐再一次失了声。囊袋打在蒂头上一次次的撞击声与快感，带来了体内如浪潮般的痒，而这痒又随着体内肉体间的摩擦交替出现消失。

这种折磨让神乐再也忍不住，快感化作眼泪从眼角留下，化作破碎的呻吟声从唇间溢出。“总悟…不要了，停下，我不行了……”带着哭腔的求饶只能换来抖S变本加厉的折磨。总悟俯下身让自己和神乐紧紧相贴，双手握住身下试图掌握回节奏而捏实的拳头，嘴唇叼住对方的耳垂，一边喘息一边回应：“那就不要忍，相信我 “。神乐的呻吟已经变成了浅浅的呜咽，她终于放弃似的完全放松了自己，让快感的浪潮将自己打翻，浑身失控地微微颤抖。总悟与神乐的十指交缠，在一声绵长又压抑的尖叫中感受到一波热流打在自己分身的柱头，然后也终于在最后几下杂乱的挺进中释放了自己，将滚热射进了神乐的甬道最深处。

“我也好想你。”看着性爱结束后无力躺在地板上的恋人，总悟将其横抱起，用手轻轻拨开被汗液打湿的对方的发丝，将温柔的吻印在了神乐的额上。

“欢迎回来，神乐。”


End file.
